Question: Kevin is a farmer. He plants $5$ rows of corn stalks in a field. Each row has the same number of corn stalks. He plants a total of $30$ corn stalks in the field. How many corn stalks did Kevin plant in each row?
The number of corn stalks that Kevin planted in each row is the total number of corn stalks that he planted divided by the number of rows. The result, called the quotient, is $30\text{ corn stalks} \div 5\text{ rows of corn stalks}$ $30\text{ corn stalks} \div 5\text{ rows of corn stalks} = 6\text{ corn stalks per row}$